User blog:Verrilo/Champion Location Guide
Introduction Hello there! Welcome to Verrilo's Champion Location Guide. What are champions? Champions are those special mobs you find with dual colored rings under their feet. Bosses at the end of dungeons/pockets are also champions, but this guide will not cover their locations. They have more health and do more damage than regular monsters you encounter in your adventures. Some even have special abilities, so watch out! In the quest to complete all achievements in LEGO Minifigures Online, I found that sometimes I am missing a champion. Through normal game play and taking time to explore every corner of every map, you can find all the champions pretty easily. This is not always the case for playing at peak hours or when the server has a lot of people. You may also be behind someone who is running through the area you are in and miss out on those elusive monsters. Fear not! As I complete each map and unlock new ones, I will go back and take notes of champion location so you can also find them. This guide will be updated as I unlock new worlds, so keep an eye on it! Looking for a guide for the location of all Pocket Adventures/Epic Dungeons and the Minifigures need to complete each to earn acheivements? Then check out my Minifigure Dungeon Location Guide here: Minifigure Dungeon Location Guide Need some help or looking for tips to Lost Creations? Then check out The Lost Creations Guide Special Abilities Each champion has a different set of dual colored rings under thier feet. Depending on what the colors are determines what special ability they will do. Here is a list of discovered abilities done by Champions: Orange and Red: Default color for standard champions that do not have an extra special ability Orange and White: Drops a fireball from the sky that does damage on impact Turquoise and White: Summons lazer turrets Green and White: Grass spikes/rocks that knock you into the air Blue and White: Spinning blue balls that stun when touched Purple and White: Puts a ring on the ground that grows larger over time and burns you Pirate World Pirate World has two zones, The Isle of Yarr and Volcano Island. Here are the maps for both zones. Champion locations are numbered. Refer to the legend on the image to see which champion is found at that number. Isle of Yarr: Volcano Island: With the addition of Lost Creations, new achievements were added where you need to use specific minifigures (series number is indicated in the parenthesis) to smash certain champions to earn them. Here are the Minifigures needed for Pirate World: Guardsman Bob: N/A Bull the Armsmaster: N/A Lieutenant Gruffy: N/A The Weaver: Judge (9), Fortune Teller (9), Mr. Gold (10), Baseball Fielder (10), Holiday Elf (11), Battle Goddess (12), Wizard (12), Hot Dog Man (13), Unicorn Girl (13), Zombie Cheerleader (14), Wacky Witch (14), Farmer (15), Queen (15), Wrestling Champion (15) Crazy Kotaki: Heroic Knight (9), Trendsetter (10), Constable (11), Swashbuckler (12), Tiger Woman (14) Two Eyed Willy: Bumblebee Girl (10), Barbarian (11), Dino Tracker (12), Samurai (13), Plant Monster (14), Animal Control (15), Shark Suit Guy (15), Tribal Woman (15) Chunk the Tiger: Forest Maiden (9), Alien Avenger (9), Grandpa (10), Sea Captain (10), Scientist (11), Yeti (11), Lifeguard Guy (12), Carpenter (13), Paleontologist (13), Square Foot (14), Monster Rocker (14), Clumsy Guy (15), Laser Mech (15) Village Outcast: N/A Karna Itta: Librarian (10), Grandma (11), Pizza Delivery Man (12), Disco Diva (13) Giant Spider: Cyclops (9), Gingerbread Man (11), Jester (12), Egyptian Warrior (13), Spectre (14), Frightening Knight (15), Kendo Fighter (15) Quicksword Billy: Hollywood Starlet (9), Waiter (9), Roman Commander (10), Diner Waitress (11), Lady Robot(11), Genie Girl (12), Piggy Guy (12), Classic King (13), Ballerina (15), Faun (15), Flying Warrior (15) Smuggy Totembound: Mr. Good and Evil (9), Warrior Woman (10), Hun Warrior (12), Evil Wizard (13), Wolf Guy (14), Pirate Zombie (14) Temper: Mermaid (9), Policeman (9), Decorator (10), Revolutionary Soldier (10), Welder (11), Fairytale Princess (12), Fencer (13), Snake Charmer (13), Banshee (14), Spider Lady (14), Skeleton Guy (14) Medieval World Medieval World is split into two zones named Kingdom and The Enchanted Forest. Kingdom: The Enchanted Forest: Here are the Minifigures that you need for Medieval World for Champion smashing: Skram Gatecrasher: Paintball Player (10), Mountain Climber (11), Video Game Guy (12), Galaxy Trooper (13) Ouch Ouch: Medusa (10), Saxophone Player (11), Spooky Girl (12), Goblin (13), Jewel Thief (15) Uggluk Gatekeeper: Heroic Knight (9), Trendsetter (10), Constable (11), Swashbuckler (12), Tiger Woman (14) Umad Thundercrusher: Chicken Suit Guy (9), Skydiver (10), Pretzel Girl (11), Prospector (12), Gargoryle (14) Big Bad Wolf: Roller Derby Girl (9), Tomahawk Warrior (10), Island Warrior (11), Fly Monster (14) Bridge Troll: Policeman (9), Revolutionary Soldier (10), Welder (11), Fencer (13), Banshee (14) Warlock Zug Zug: N/A Beastmaster Wolfgar: Plumber (9), Evil Mech (11), Space Miner (12), Alien Trooper (13), Zombie Businessman (14), Janitor (15) Warchief Grogrog: Battle Mech (9), Roller Derby Girl (9), Motorcycle Mechanic (10), Tomahawk Warrior (10), Island Warrior (11), Rock Star (12), Sheriff (13), Fly Monster (14), Monster Scientist (14), Astronaut (15) Chug: Battle Mech (9), Motorcycle Mechanic (10), Rock Star (12), Sheriff (13), Monster Scientist (14), Astronaut (15) Grosh the Scout: Paintball Player (10), Mountain Climber (11), Video Game Guy (12), Galaxy Trooper (13) Maggut the Beast Tamer: Mr, Good and Evil (9), Warrior Woman (10), Hun Warrior (12), Evil Wizard (13), Wolf Guy (14), Pirate Pirate (14) Chlora the Fungomancer: Fortune Teller (9), Chicken Suit Guy (9), Baseball Fielder (10), Skydiver (10), Pretzel Girl (11), Holiday Elf (11), Prospector (12), Wizard (12), Unicorn Girl (13), Wacky Witch (14), Gargoyle (14), Queen (15) Derp the Internet Troll: Cyclops (9), Gingerbread Man (11), Jester (12), Egyptian Warrior (13), Spectre (14), Frightening Knight (15), Kendo Fighter (15) Black Widow: Medusa (10), Saxophone Player (11), Spooky Girl (12), Goblin (13), Jewel Thief (15) Rootbrick: N/A Space World Space World's two zones are known as Space Colony and Planet's Dark Side. Space Colony: ' ' Planet's Dark Side: Here is the list of Minifigures that you will need to go Champion smashing for acheivements: John the Greedy: Roman Emperor (9), Sad Clown (10), Scarecrow (11), Lady Cyclops (13) Bishop, Master Technician: Plumber (9), Evil Mech (11), Space Miner (12), Alien Trooper (13), Zombie Businessman (14), Janitor (15) Sergeant Hudson: N/A Snirk: N/A Triffid: Judge (9), Forest Maiden (9), Mr. Gold (10), Sea Captain (10), Yeti (11), Battle Goddess (12), Lifeguard Guy (12), Carpenter (13), Hot Dog Man (13), Paleontologist (13), Zombie Cheerleader (14), Square Foot (14), Clumsy Guy (15), Farmer (15), Wrestling Champion (15) Kruun, Super Genius: Mermaid (9), Policeman (9), Decorator (10), Revolutionary Soldier (10), Welder (11), Fairytale Princess (12), Fencer (13), Snake Charmer (13), Banshee (14), Spider Lady (14), Skeleton Guy (14) Megamind: Plumber (9), Librarian (10), Grandma (11), Evil Mech (11), Pizza Delivery Guy (12), Space Miner (12), Alien Trooper (13), Disco Diva (13), Zombie Businessman (14), Janitor (15) Mind-Lord Taggoth: Battle Mech (9), Motorcycle Mechanic (10), Rock Star (12), Sheriff (13), Monster Scientist (14), Astronaut (15) Korard, Mercenary Captain: Hollywood Starlet (9), Roman Commander (10), Lady Robot (11), Genie Girl (12), Ballerina (15) Mythology World Mythology World contains only one zone named Mythology Mountains. Here are the Minifigures you will need to go Champion smashing in Mythology World for acheivements: Hecate, Winter Witch: Fortune Teller (9), Cyclops (9), Baseball Fielder (10), Holiday Elf (11), Gingerbread Man (11), Jester (12), Wizard (12), Egyptian Warrior (13), Unicorn Girl (13), Wacky Witch (14), Spectre (14), Frightening Knight (15), Kendo Fighter (15), Queen (15) Roar the Gladiator: Alien Avenger (9), Forest Maiden (9), Grandpa (10), Sea Captain (10), Scientist (11), Yeti (11), Lifeguard Guy (12), Carpenter (13), Paleontologist (13), Square Foot (14), Monster Rocker (14), Clumsy Guy (15), Laser Mech (15) Nyx Blackfeather: Hollywood Starlet (9), Waiter (9), Roman Commander (10), Diner Waitress (11), Lady Robot (11), Genie Girl (12), Piggy Guy (12), Classic King (13), Ballerina (15), Faun (15), Flying Warrior (15) Crone of the Maze: Mermaid (9), Roman Emperor (9), Decorator (10), Sad Clown (10), Scarecrow (11), Fairytale Princess (12), Lady Cyclops (13), Snake Charmer (13), Spider Lady (14), Skeleton Guy (14) Morduk, The Underhanded: Chicken Suit Guy (9), Skydiver (10), Pretzel Girl (11), Prospector (12), Gargoyle (14) Janos the Unforgiving: Alien Avenger (9), Grandpa (10), Scientist (11), Monster Rocker (14), Laser Mech (15) Ponos the Pitcher: Waiter (9), Bumblebee Girl(10), Diner Waitress (11), Barbarian (11), Dino Tracker (12), Piggy Guy (12), Classic King (13), Samurai (13), Plant Monster (14), Animal Control (15), Faun (15), Flying Warrior (15), Shark Suit Guy (15), Tribal Woman (15) Lord Minos: Librarian (10), Medusa(10), Saxophone Player (11), Grandma (11), Pizza Delivery Man (12), Spooky Girl (12), Disco Diva (13), Goblin (13), Jewel Thief (15) Sir Hector: Mr. Good and Evil (9), Heroic Knight (9), Warrior Woman (10), Trendsetter (10), Constable (11), Hun Warrior (12), Swashbuckler (12), Evil Wizard (13), Tiger Woman (14), Wolf Guy (14), Pirate Zombie (14) Dino World DIno World's Champions can all be found on a single map of the zone, Dinosaur Rise. Here are the Minifigures you will need to go Champion smashing in Dino World for acheivements: Madcap Compy: Roman Emperor (9), Roller Derby Girl (9), Tomahawk Warrior (10), Sad Clown (10), Island Warrior (11), Scarecrow (11), Lady Cyclops (13), Fly Monster (14) Deranged Raptor: Judge (9), Mr Gold (10), Paintball Player (10), Battle Goddesss (12), Hot Dog Man (13), Zombie Cheerleader (14), Farmer (15), Wrestling Champion (15), Wrestling Champion (15) Poison-Tongued Raptor: Mountain Climber (11), Video Game Guy (12), Galaxy Trooper (13) Ridgeback Spitter: Bumblebee Girl (10), Barbarian (11), Dino Tracker (12), Samurai (13), Plant Monster (14), Animal Control (15), Shark Suit Guy (15), Tribal Woman (15) Thank you for reading my guide and I hope you find it helpful. Happy adventures to you! As Lego/Funcom continues to expand on the universe of Lego Minifigures Online, I will update this guide with more maps of champion locations when I can move onto the new content. :) Category:Blog posts